


诊所轶事（四）

by Mohe



Category: dom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	诊所轶事（四）

曼婷坐了会公交车，屁股疼得不行，又不能表现出来，晃晃悠悠挤到目的地，下车时候还不知道被哪个色狼摸了裙底，回头一看又没有人

曼婷也没考虑就来了，毕竟因为和自己小区近，还在孩子上学路上，非常方便出行，曼婷觉得只要自己忍忍就可以得到这份工作了，于是按照地址找寻

“gc路……38号，38号……”

曼婷一个个寻过去，有点不敢进门

程梁看见门口的曼婷，迎出来，“你来了”

“我，我是，要，应聘保姆……”

“就是我要得你，进来吧”

曼婷蒙着，就跟着进了诊所

程梁给曼婷拿了椅子坐，曼婷把就职简历之类的塞给程梁，程梁简单看了一眼，签了雇佣合同，和曼婷商量，“工资咱们商量着来，你要是觉得不够，我就给你涨就行”

“谢谢，可是……我，我要做什么工作啊”

“在诊所帮助我”

“我没学过护士啊，我也不懂不会”

“没关系，我会交给你你会的任务，你不会的我教你，主要就是擦拭这些仪器之类的，体力活”

“那好，我应该可以吧”

“相信你自己”

程梁发现曼婷坐着晃来晃去，盯着曼婷屁股看，“怎么了，很难受吗”

“我，刚刚面试结束，还没来得及在医院拿点药擦，还坐了公交车，现在屁股特别痛”

“那就正好在我这看看吧，小妹妹那里也看看，没套吧”

“没……”

“公共用品之类的感染风险很高，可能需要吊水”

“你怎么知道这些……”

“病人有好几个都是面试之后得病的，我当然清楚”

曼婷点点头，脱了裤子在门口，跟着程梁到诊疗床上，趴下

程梁摸摸曼婷硬肿的屁股，掰开看了看屁股缝，“还行，这里没挨打，不然肛门打针可是很痛的”

“啊……还好……”曼婷一边庆幸，一边偷偷舒了一口气

程梁手放到曼婷肚子下面，放了一个枕头，让曼婷下体抬高，露出阴部。程梁手指戳进去，两指分开，用手电照明查看阴部的感染情况，“内裤摩擦这里，还有感染趋势，已经向里面移动了，怎么这么不注意，一会打完针也不能穿内裤，诊所里有特制的药裤，你穿几天吧”

曼婷下体被灯光照的温暖，慢慢开始炙烤，程梁的灯头按在病灶上，曼婷觉得那里烫的难受。程梁用棉签按压那里，“已经蔓延到敏感带了，不及时治疗，这里会持续高潮，分泌爱液，感染的更严重，就难治了，其实现在也有些晚了，如果你不穿内裤过来，一针阴部注射就可以了，现在，准备挂水吧”

曼婷有点奇怪，回头看程梁，“怎么挂水啊……”

程梁把手电筒拿开，松开手对曼婷说，“过来，来注射室”

曼婷也没怎么进来过，也不知道都有什么，进来以后发现很多折叠的，也不知道东西都怎么用

“来，坐在这个注射椅上”

曼婷坐上去，两脚放在高处的脚凳上，屁股坐在最低处，椅子尾部的翘起正好可以讲阴部托起，脚下还特地放了一面镜子，便于病人看到自己阴部情况

程梁乒乒乓乓兑好了点滴，放在点滴架上，拿来酒精棉签擦拭曼婷下体，“放松，听话，缩紧了就折了，会伤你的”

曼婷放松不下来，现在屁股也疼，连阴唇也要打针，怎么放松也不行

程梁揉揉两瓣阴唇，举起针，用棉签擦拭出空间，针尖刺进去，曼婷猛地一收缩，针尖扑了个空

曼婷觉得十分疼，低声哼哼表示疼痛，程梁皱着眉头，擦着阴唇上的血，“躲什么，扎偏了吧，这么敏感，阴唇扎不上，那就扎在敏感带吧，血管丰富一些，也便于吸收”

曼婷一听扎在那里，想挣扎不打针。程梁抓住曼婷肩膀，让曼婷弯腰撅腚站起来，从床下拿起木板啪啪揍上曼婷屁股，“打个针不老实，以后应该用电动的，不老实就拉起来打屁股，再动打阴唇，肿了就老实了”

曼婷扶着程梁肩膀哭，挨了几下狠的木板，屁股又红肿发亮了。程梁停下手，曼婷哭着坐回去，明显看见自己屁股肿高了，坐着疼得不行

程梁看曼婷哭的可怜，告诉曼婷，“蹲起来，换个座位”

曼婷蹲下，程梁把人坐着的木板抽走，换成一根绳子，曼婷坐回去，绳子正好勒着屁股缝，屁股蛋不疼了，磨的肛门有点疼

程梁怕曼婷再动，用绳子绑住曼婷的腰，拿来鸭嘴钳伸进下体，直捅曼婷子宫里面去，做了扩张。曼婷感到下面凉风阵阵，羞到极点，又被仪器磨的有点痒

程梁沾了些酒精，擦拭敏感带，曼婷爽的直哼哼，可是也害怕，动也不能动分毫。程梁挑开保护套，针尖对准敏感带，猛地狠扎进去

“唔啊啊疼，爽，疼的要死……”

“扎的深防止你动，好了好了，结束了，不让你动就别动了，打针要一个半小时到两个小时，我给你贴好胶带了，先试试站起来，去观察床趴着打针”

曼婷忍疼下床，又在程梁搀扶下上了观察床，这个床呈“人”字型，曼婷两条腿叉开，小腹下拱起，让程梁可以很快看到这里的情况

程梁撤掉鸭嘴钳，曼婷下面的小嘴委屈的耷拉下来，程梁摸了一把，曼婷把头低到床上藏着，安安静静趴

“诊所以后这些床用了就要擦一遍，我也会有奖惩制度，做不到就要打屁股，既然你是员工了，打阴部和胸部也是要加进来的，以后会有诊所制度，我改天写一份，你背下来”

“好，谢谢医生”

程梁也觉得打针无趣，就拿来自己的平板，调出电视剧给曼婷看，“看这个吧，我去忙了”

“谢谢医生～”

曼婷这回高兴了，下体时不时的疼痛和痒也被转移注意力了。程梁于是坐在外面，看病历

没过多久，诊所来了新的病人，程梁也没见过这个人，就是觉得身材气质不错，也很柔软

进来的女人看到程梁，脸有点红，小声问，“是程梁医生吗”

“我是，你好，请问你是……”

“我，我叫青蕾，来治病，听姐妹说你这里可以，所以我来看看”

“请坐”

青蕾坐下，腿自然的扭在一起，程梁还没问病情，青蕾就递过去一张检验单，“医生，我去医院检查过了，我最近感冒发烧，就是因为胃肠感冒导致的，医院说要……”

青蕾脸红，慢慢说出来，“医院要打屁股针，还要做灌肠治疗，可我工作不允许，我是艺术班的舞蹈老师，打屁股针之后身体运动不对称，会影响教学，更何况我还有学生，不能传染给她们，所以想赶紧治，下午我还得去上课，听说你这里可以打针，我就来了……”

程梁看看检查单，的确和女人说的一样，需要的药品自己也有，于是和女人说，“你的症状在肠道里，菌群失衡，需要药物控制，既然屁股针不能打，那就打在肛门上，同意吗”

青蕾咬咬嘴唇，点头说，“可以，不耽误上课，什么都可以”

“来，来注射室吧”

青蕾也跟着程梁进了注射室，曼婷趴着吓了一跳，头埋的更深，假装看不见，继续看电视剧

青蕾也很尴尬，假装看不到，跟程梁到了一个仪器上

程梁拿出一个十字架样式的东西，放好了，上面吊下来两个脚环，程梁对青蕾说，“衣裤全脱，放在门外，回来背对着十字架倒立”

把羞处全露出来毕竟还是羞，青蕾脱光衣服，看了看屋里两个人，尤其是光着的曼婷，下了下决心，  
背对着十字架倒立，程梁把脚环卡在青蕾脚腕，拍拍青蕾屁股，“腿张开，分平，张到最大，把肛门露出来”

青蕾只好张开腿，小心翼翼分开，程梁拍一下青蕾阴部，“快点，放松，如果觉得疼，咱们做一些开心的事转移一下”

青蕾脸偷偷红了，腿张到最大，把私处毫无保留的展露给程梁

曼婷还是好奇，不知道后面什么情况，于是也偷偷回头看情况

青蕾的阴唇一吸一吸的，抵着程梁下身磨蹭。程梁拿来注射器，用棉签擦了擦青蕾肛门，针尖挤出一些液体涂在青蕾肛门周围，“等打了针，要放一个肛塞堵住针眼，不然会流血”

青蕾整个下体都敏感极了，液体沿着菊花流进肠道，被自己捂热，有点难受，“嗯，想打针……要，我想要……”

程梁选好了地方，用棉签翻开肠肉，针尖对准了深深扎入

“啊啊疼，医生我疼，难受”

青蕾肠肉往一起收缩，程梁用棉签翻开，针尖翻搅在肠肉里面找血管，找到了继续狠扎，疼得青蕾又是一声闷哼

曼婷吓得一抖，下身也流了水。程梁扎好了针，回头看一眼曼婷，手指伸进曼婷阴唇里面搅动，“不要瞎想，滚针了还要再打一针”

曼婷听说滚针，不敢瞎想，默默看着，也夹了夹腿

青蕾哭不出来，嚎叫得声音也不大，像极了叫春。程梁解开裤带，露出自己的家伙，顺势挤入青蕾狭窄的甬道，深入戳刺

青蕾倒立姿势这么久，爱液全都积蓄在深处，程梁插到深处才触到爱液，润滑了阴道，插入得更深更刺激

青蕾留着大东西在体内，想极力挽留着不走，阴道挤的紧紧的。程梁抓住注射器，慢慢推药，小心照顾青蕾的感觉

青蕾快哭出来，疼又不能闭合肛门，只能吸吸肉棒权当缓解。屁眼一股股的酸麻疼痛，倒是前面被程梁操的很爽，下体发热，也觉得阴唇开始肿起来了。自己平时工作到深夜，性生活快要无欲无求，这次程梁的进入和开苞的感觉差不多了，疼痛少了一些，更多的是又疼又爽

曼婷看的也害怕，尤其是青蕾疼痛的喊叫，心想还好自己没在肛门扎针，不然这么疼怎么能行

程梁的肉棒快速进出，注射的液体也时快时慢，青蕾感觉到了一股股爱液的涌出，可就是不能足够滋润阴道，于是越冒越多，被程梁进进出出带出不少，沿着大腿沾了很多，光亮又凉丝丝的，羞耻一点不少

程梁加速顶撞青蕾，让青蕾后背撞击在十字架上，青蕾腿软耷拉下来，拉的筋骨疼，又不得不伸直，腿伸直就拉的阴户处大张方便程梁运动。程梁将最后一点液体注射进青蕾身体，青蕾大嚎一声，程梁趁机拉高脚环，让青蕾双腿并拢向上，小逼闭合，夹紧自己勃起兴奋的肉柱。程梁继续狠狠操弄几分钟，全数射在青蕾身体里

程梁穿好裤子，扶着青蕾躺在曼婷刚才躺的地方。青蕾私处的水全流出来，淌了一地，曼婷看着身边的青蕾，还有些羡慕

程梁走到曼婷身边，手伸进曼婷阴部，看着滴管，“可以拔针了，拔针之后手指按一下，别太用力，被淫水泡了会感染”

拔针时候曼婷疼得哼哼了一会，手指伸进去轻轻摸着棉签。青蕾私处的水流的差不多了，程梁拿来冲洗器给青蕾冲洗阴道，掀开阴唇用水枪管塞进去，水流鼓进去，洗出剩下的爱液和精液

青蕾感到身下像是排尿一样的爽，继而清爽又通透。程梁拿来一颗药栓，扒开青蕾屁股肉，两指拓开青蕾肛门，画了几下塞进，中指抵着塞入深处

“医生，有点，疼，还舒服……”

“舒服？说明你也很适合肛交，可以有机会试试”

青蕾脸红，含住了药栓，从床上站起来

“去穿衣服，然后站在这，看看平衡掌握的好不好”

青蕾听话穿衣服，穿上了练舞蹈的练功服，紧身衣服连着紧身内裤，在程梁的要求下单腿站立，另一腿举过头顶，呈一字型

程梁拿来剪刀，沿着纹路剪开裆部，从阴部剪到肛门，露出肿肿的两个穴口，“注意通风，不然会感染，最好是剪开大一些，露出来在外面，如果严重了要及时回来复查”

青蕾还在坚持一字马，程梁的手放在阴唇上拨弄，用手指夹住从布料里拉出来透气，“保持这样就好，下午要及时自己拨弄，晚上下班时候过来一次，把药栓挖出来”

“可是，我要打车回教室，坐在座位上会感染吧……”

“没事，腿放下跟我来”

青蕾放下腿揉揉，跟程梁去了药房。程梁拿出一个上面长着一根粗棒的硅胶垫，“用这个坐垫，含住了之后隔绝感染源，教室里也能坐，还可以消毒之后多次使用”

“太好了，我买下来了，谢谢医生了”

青蕾跟程梁道了谢，结账离开

程梁进了注射室，带进来一颗大一些的药栓，“等久了吧，那里不出血了手就拿出来，换这个好得快”

曼婷手拿出来，程梁轻车熟路塞进大号药栓，药堵在敏感带上灼烧，曼婷哼哼着叫爽。程梁一塞到底，手上也沾了药，抹在曼婷乳头，曼婷乳头也自然站起来，惹得曼婷整个人都开始求欲

曼婷用药栓杵着敏感带解决了高潮，程梁给曼婷找上了工作服，白色护士服，不能穿内衣内裤。曼婷觉得好羞，程梁却不以为意，“把注射室擦一遍，没病人过来就休息就可以了，玩手机也可以，病人来了就不许玩手机，也不许坐着了，今天就开始上班吧”

“好，谢谢医生”

程梁抱着曼婷，亲吻曼婷嘴唇，手伸进去触摸曼婷干燥的下体，揉捏曼婷硬邦邦的乳粒。曼婷也回吻程梁，好久才松开，“我，我去擦仪器了，我一定好好工作”

“去吧，认真一点”

曼婷红着脸，扭头进了注射室，开始自己的擦拭工作


End file.
